


my love needs water and wine (these are things I never had before)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [61]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Grumpy Roger Taylor, Late at Night, M/M, Ridge Farm, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian loves the water, Roger endures it.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	my love needs water and wine (these are things I never had before)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from the server.

Roger grumbles as he rolls over and feels a cold mattress next to him. He opens his eye and stares out into the blurriness beyond the bed. When he doesn’t spot anything that vaguely looks like his bed partner he sighs. There isn’t any sound coming from further in the house either, so his partner must have gone off somewhere.

With a tiny string of curses, he flings himself out of bed, pulling the duvet with him and padding out of his room. Across the hall he hears the quiet murmurs that signal that Freddie is still sound asleep. Roger quietly pads down the steps, careful to avoid the squeaky one and nearly falling in the process.

He does trip over the blanket on the last step, but the bottom floor is blessedly vacant. Roger scowls and shuffles towards the back door. The storm door is ajar, and he finds himself raising his eyes skyward. _Of course._

There are three things Roger knows for certain in his life. One, music is all he wants to do with his life. Two, Freddie is his soulmate. Three, if there is a pool there will be a Brian. It’s as reliable as gravity.

Roger tosses his head as the itchy feeling sinks into the back of his head. He doesn’t _hate_ water, but he only learned how to swim recently, and he doesn’t quite trust himself yet. That and Brian, for all that he claims he is recovered, he still doesn’t turn fast and tires quicker.

_No,_ he thinks. Brian is a strong swimmer, if something is wrong, he’d at least be able to get onto his back and stay floating.

Quiet splashes reach his ears and he lets out a soft sigh. As he thought.

He nears the pool with measured steps and halts at the gate. Bathed in moonlight Brian is kicking lazily as he glides along the length of the pool. His back glows with the white light. Once Brian has hold of the ledge, does Roger clear his throat.

“B,” he calls softly.

Brian jumps, “did I wake you?”

“Not really,” he replies, “but I’d like you to come to bed. Soon. Shower first.”

He can’t really make out the face that Brian is making but he is sure it is a petulant sort of grimace. Brian _hates_ getting out of the water.

“Rog.”

He steps closer to the pool but stays out of the range of any potential splashing. Roger brings the duvet tighter around his shoulders.

* * *

“We still have to work tomorrow,” he says, “and let’s not have you catch a cold now that you’re back on your feet.”

Brian swims toward him.

“The water feels so nice.”

“It’ll feel nice in the morning.”

He scowls when Brian laughs.

“Say you miss me warming the bed,” Brian replies.

Roger has no idea what time it is. He knows that it's late enough that the moon has gone halfway through its path and for dew to start building, it clings to him and the blanket. More the point, he is tired and certainly not in the mood to argue.

“No,” he says.

“You don’t miss me?”

The teasing grates on his nerves, “not when you’re out here splashing like a duck.”

“C’mon, it’s fun!”

“I’m locking our bedroom door in fifteen minutes. If you aren’t there, you sleep on the couch.”

With that, he turns on his heels. The water shifts and for a second he thinks Brian has given up but when he turns to face the water Brian is on his back kicking his legs lazily. Roger purses his lips. Just for that, he is locking the door in ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
